The new Haworthia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Rogier Willems, in Tielen, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Haworthia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made approximately at an unidentifiable date, before 2008.
The seed parent is a unpatented, unnamed, proprietary seedling variety of Haworthia fasciata. The pollen parent is unknown, as the crossing resulting in ‘CAPETOWN’ was an open pollination, with unidentifiable pollen parents. The new variety was discovered in July 2008 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing, in a research greenhouse in Tielen, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CAPETOWN’ by tissue culture and vegetative cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Tielen, Belgium in July 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.